On The Other Side Of The Road
by Joy Monique
Summary: Louisa Grey has a hard time in life, her boyfriend died form  serving his country and her parents are in a hard divorce.  But when Justin Bieber suddenly walks in her life everything changes.  Will their paths grow and walk together or will they break?
1. Chapter 1

Louisa-

''Why did you let me go?'' Chris is screaming at her. ''This is all your fault Louisa, all your fault!'' Louisa has tears in her eyes ''No that's not true, i love you Chris you know that!'' The tears are now rolling down her cheeks, why did he say this? ''I don't believe you Lou, I don't think you love me'' Then suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns around to see her mom not looking all happy. ''Mom what's happening, why is Chris acting all this weird?'' Her mom walks past her and stops next to Chris. ''He is not acting weird Louisa, you are you never should've let Chris go. This is all your fault.'' Louisa falls with her knees onto the ground, and let her tears hit the floor. ''That's not true, it's not my fault'' she says with her face facing the floor. ''Or is it?'' And looks up at her mom and Chris, but they are gone. ''You will regret letting me go Louisa.'' She looks around to see who just spoke, but there is no one. Suddenly the whole room is going dark, and she can't see a thing. ''Regret'' she hear someone whisper. ''No, nooooo'' she screamed.

Then she wakes up all screaming. She looks around her room, all sweaty and she is panting loudly. ''It was just a nightmare.'' She whispers to herself ''Just a nightmare…''

She is having that nightmare for a few days now, and every day she wakes up all sweaty, panting and screaming looking around her room. Like he would be there to hug her tightly and tell her that it was just a nightmare.

But then she realize every day, that he will never hug her again or even speak to her. Because he isn't there anymore, he isn't with her anymore.

She shakes away the thought and steps out of bed, she walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. Ugh I look horrible but I don't care. I'd always put my make-up on and do my hair really pretty for Chris, and he will always say that I looked beautiful, with or without make-up. But now that he is gone, i'm not going to do a single thing to look pretty.

I brushed my teeth and my hair, and just put on random clothes that hang in my closet.

I walk to my window and open it, I stick my head through the window. The warm summer breeze is going through my hair, and the sun shines onto my pale face. I breathe in the air, and slowly breath out. ''I can do this'' I whisper to myself. ''I'm going to survive this, and it's going to be hard'' she says to herself.

* * *

Justin-

I put my iPod on shuffle and lay back down on the grass in my garden, and close my eyes.

This will be the last time I am laying here, I really don't know if I care that we are moving or not. It's hard to not see my friends that often and all. But I think it's also great we can start fresh again, even if it is without my dad. The divorce was hard but, it's better this way.

I hear my mom yell at me ''Justin! Where are you?'' I sit up and take out my earplugs and yell back at her. ''I'm in the garden mom!'' She walks up to me and sees me sitting on the ground.

She smiles a little ''are you going to miss this all Justin?'' and she sits down next to me. ''Yeah I think so, I mean it's great having a new start in a new place but, it's also hard leaving everything behind.'' She looks at me a little worried, but with a little smile. ''I know Justin, and I'm sorry but we have to leave. And your father is staying here in this house, so you can always visit to see your friends and dad again.'' ''I know mom, and I'm glad about that. Thank you'' and I smile at her. She smiles back and gave me a tight hug, then she stood up and walked back into the house.

She is right, I can always come back here and just hang out with my friends and stay a couple days with my dad. And with that thought on my mind, I smiled to myself.

I picked up my iPod and walked back into the house too. I put my iPod into my bag that was on the couch and took the bag on by back. I walked to the front door then outside, I saw my mom talking to my dad and give each other a hug.

I smiled at that I was so happy they didn't split up in a fight, but just as still close friend.

Then I saw Ryan, Chaz, Christian and Caitlin standing there to say goodbye. Oh boy what was I going to miss them all.

I walked towards them ''So.. I see you are really going huh?'' Ryan said. ''Yeah..'' and I sighed. He hated that I was going away, and he hated to say goodbye to me. But he didn't let anyone notice.

''Justin, are you ready to go?'' my mom said. ''yeah, in a little bit mom.'' She nodded and got into the car.

I hugged all of them tightly and when I got to Ryan I hugged him, and whispered in his ear while still hugging him ''I will always be with you bro, even when I'm gone.'' We broke apart and he smiled at me and nodded, and I walked over to my dad.

He looked at me ''I'm not going to say goodbye at you son, I'm just telling you, I will see you soon.'' And he smiled, I did the same and hugged him. ''I will see you soon dad'' I said and broke away.

I got into the car and we slowly drove away, I waved at my friends and my dad until I couldn't see them anymore.

Then I looked at my mom who has a smile at her face, I instantly smiled too. This is going to be a great new beginning.

* * *

Louisa-

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, to see my mom. ''Hey honey.'' She smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead. ''How did you sleep tonight?'' And I thought about the dream again, and I instantly wanted to cry but stayed strong.

''ohh, not so good mom.'' I said. ''Really? Did you have that dream again Lou?'' I just nodded and felt the tears swell up in my eyes. ''I cry everyday mom, every single day from the moment it happened till today. Is there something wrong with me?''

I looked at her and the tears were falling down my cheeks. She looked at me all shocked, like I just told her I killed someone. ''There is nothing wrong with you Louisa.'' And she grabbed my shoulders with both hands.

''I will tell you something, you will cry every single day of your life. Because you just lost someone you loved with all your heart. And some days are going to be better other are going to be really bad, but that's okay. Cuz it's the most normal thing to do, to cry when you lost a dear person. So no Louisa, there is nothing really nothing wrong with you.'' And she hugged me, tight. And I started sobbing into her shirt and she just stroke my long brown hair, and quietly hushed me.

''it's only been 5 weeks Lou, you don't get over that in such short time.''  
I calmed down and sat down at a chair by the table. ''I know mom, it's just so hard to go through this.'' And I looked down at the table.

''I know sweetheart, I know. But you are a strong girl and it's going to be better.'' And she smiled at me ''thanks mom'' and I smiled back. She put a bowl of cereal in front of me and I started eating.

''where is dad? Searching for houses again?'' I ask after a few minutes. She just nods and starts to put the dishes into the dishwasher. I still can't believe they are getting a divorce, they seemed so happy all this time but they were not. My dad was cheating on my mom, but they kept it a secret for me and my little brother because they wanted to have a happy family. But my mom couldn't handle it anymore and wanted a divorce. Now my dad is looking for houses for like a week, but didn't find any cuz he wants the 'perfect' place for himself ugh. I hated him for breaking my mom's heart, and I hope he find a house soon.

Joey runs into the kitchen and starts jumping in front of me ''hug, hug, hug, hug'' he yells with his cute little voice.

I laugh and pick him up and give him a small hug, he looks at me and smiles ''Lou is really sweet!'' he says and jumps off my lap running back to the garden.

He such a sweet little boy, he is 3 years old now and full of energy.

My mom walks to the mailbox outside to get the mail when she walks in she smiles. ''Looks like we got new neighbours across.'' And she sits down to read the mail.

I'm a little shocked, that is the old house of Chris. His parents moved when he died.

I put my bowl and spoon into the dishwasher. ''I'm going to Ashley kay?'' my mom looked up at me ''sure, have fun honey'' and I walked outside the front door.

While walking I spied the new neighbours, to see a young boy round my age coming out of the car.

He wears a black jeans, blue supras and a blue cap. He had light brown hair, and he looked kinda cute.

I reached Ashley's house and rang the bell. Ashley opened it and when she saw me, she hugged me. ''good to see you again'' she said still hugging me tight.

* * *

Justin-

I get out of the car and look around the neighbourhood, it looks great and the houses are really nice.

Then I see a girl walking out of the house across from me.

She walks down the street, she wears a denim short a white shirt with white low all-stars underneath.

She has long brown hair that is a little curly, she looks like a nice girl.  
I wonder what her name is.


	2. Chapter 2

Louisa-

I lay on my bed with my earplugs from my iPod in my ears listening to Ne-Yo – So Sick.

That was our song, and it always makes me so happy, that's why I always listen to it I think of him but in a happy way.

I hear my mom yell my name and turn off my iPod and walk downstairs. I look in the living room and kitchen but she isn't there, I walk into the garden and see her sitting whit Joey in her lap on the ground.

I laugh ''what are you two doing?'' and I pinch Joey softly in his belly and he starts giggling.

I sit down next to them and Joey crawls down onto my lamp, makes himself into a little ball ready to sleep and I let him.

''how are you feeling honey?'' mom asks me and strokes my hair softly. I put on a smile, a real one. ''better, much better'' and she instantly smiles. ''Oh that's great Lou, I'm so happy about that. How is that so suddenly?'' I notice Joey making a couple of soft noises, he's really fallen asleep. ''Oh just seeing Ash again and talking with her like before, just always makes me happy.'' And I stroke my little brother's hair. She smiles and stood up, giving me a kiss on my forehead. Then she walks inside the house.

I look at Joey, oh he is the cutest as he sleeps. I keep looking at his cute face and feel my eyes close slowly.

''Louisa, Louisa you have to wake up'' I open my eyes and see my mom standing in front of me, lightly smiling. I look around, I lay on the couch in the living room.

I laugh ''why am I laying on the couch?'' and look at my mom ''you fell asleep with Joey also sleeping onto your lap. So I brought Joey to his bed, and I put you down on the couch'' she says walking back to the kitchen and I follow.

I sit down at a chair at the table. ''oh wow did I really fall asleep?'' and I stretch my arms out. She laughs ''yeah really, but it's good you don't really sleep that well cuz of your nightmares. So it's good to sleep sometimes in the middle of the day'' She is right I sleep bad because Chris is like haunting me in my sleep, hope that is going to be over soon.

I stood up to go to my room, but my mom is not letting me. ''oh Lou no wait, you have to go to the store for me'' she smiles. Ugh, ''yeah sure mom'' and look at her with a half-smile. ''I need Oreo's for Joey cuz he is going to scream and cry when he finds out there is no more'' and she starts laughing.

She gives me some money and I walk to the front door. ''oh and Lou?'' I turn around ''yes mom?'' She looks at me with a little smile. ''maybe you can buy something for yourself too'' I smile at her, my eyes saying 'thank you' and I walk out of the front door.

I walk down the street, ugh it's colder than I thought and I shiver a bit putting my hand into my pockets.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I immediately turned around. Ready to hit someone. ''wow wow chill, it's just me!'' I see the new guy from the house across with his hands up in the air, but laughing.

''oh sorry, I didn't know it was you'' I said also laughing. He put his hands down ''oh no my fault, I didn't want to scare you'' he says and smiles at me. Oh he has the cutest smile ever. He pulled out his hand to me ''I'm Justin, Justin Bieber I live across from you. If you didn't noticed already'' oh gosh, he's like really cute, and handsome as hell.

I stare at him for a second then snap out of my little trance. ''I'm Louisa Grey, across from you as you said'' and I smiled.

* * *

Justin-

I shook Louisa's hand and then let go, wow she is even more beautiful than I thought. But I wonder why she has this sad look in her eyes all the time, like something is wrong.

''Nice to meet you Louisa I said'' and she nodded.

''Sooo, where are you going?'' I smiled at her. ''oh I need to go get Oreo for my little brother, he is kinda addicted to them'' and she laughed. I really had the intention to ask If I could walk with her and just talk to her. But something in her eyes told me, she wanted to be alone so I didn't ask. ''Well I'm going inside, talk to you later?'' I asked while smiling.

Then she looked a little shocked like she wondered why I wasn't going to walk with her. Huh, what was in this girl's mind. ''uhh, yeah sure I see you later'' and she started walking again. ''bye Louisa!'' I yelled after her but she just waved.

I walked back to my house, hmm I really wondered what her story was.

I walked back into the house and saw my mom watching tv and I jumped next to her on the couch. ''Is she a nice girl?'' she asks me smiling at me. ''huh? What you mean mom?'' looking confused. She laughed ''I saw you talking to that girl from across when I was getting the mail''

Ugh, she really sees everything. ''yeah she is a nice girl but..'' i stop, thinking how to say this. ''but what Justin?'' she asked a little confused. ''but she looks really torn apart inside I don't know, I see like sadness in her eyes even when she smiles'' I say. ''hmmm'' she frowned, not knowing what to really say.

I sigh ''oh sorry Justin but I need to go sleep, I know it's summer vacation for you but I have to work'' she frowned a little. '' I get It mom, good night'' I smiled at her, she kissed my forehead. ''good night Justin'' and went upstairs.

I switched channels but there was nothing really on it, so I just put it on mtv. I suddenly hear my phone vibrate, I put the volume of the tv lower and pick up.

''Hello?'' I asked. ''hey bro, how you doing?'' I immediately heard it was Ryan. ''oh I'm good, and you?'' I laughed. ''hmm okay, just wanna hang out with my best friend'' he said. ''oh isn't Chaz with you'' I jokingly said. ''ugh, okay with my TWO best friends'' he laughed. ''than why don't you just come over?'' I said.

i heard him thinking. Then talking with someone but I couldn't hear what he said. ''what about tomorrow?'' I finally heard him say all happy. ''oh Ryan that's great!'' I almost yelled. ''I just asked my mom, she says it's okay and wanna drive us'' ''than I guess I see you tomorrow bro.'' I smiled to myself, tomorrow was going to be fun finally. We talked a little more and we hung up.

I yawned, hmm I just go to bed now too. It was maybe two hours later since my mom went to sleep. I pulled out my clothes except my boxers and brushed my teeth. I get into my bed under the covers and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

* * *

Louisa-

Joey jumped up in joy when I came back with his Oreo's. We all ate dinner together and then opened the pack of Oreo's, we all ate some but Joey got the most that little monster. I laughed at him when the chocolate was all over his cute face. My mom took him upstairs to shower and put him in his bed to sleep.

My mom walks of the stairs to me smiling. ''he wants you to say goodnight'' and I laughed.

I went upstairs to his room that was all dark red, his favorite color. There were toys all over the place so I had to watch out where I had to put my foot. I came by his bed, he was already sleeping.

I put a soft kiss on his forehead but then he wrapped his arms around my neck and opened his eyes. I smiled at him, even when he was hanging onto my neck and i almost fell forward. ''goodnight Louisa'' he said with his little voice.

He let go of my neck and laid back in his bed. ''goodnight big boy'' I said and quietly walked out of his room to downstairs.

I heard my mom calling with someone when I let myself fall onto the couch. ''I don't know!'' ''can't you hear me I told you I don't know'' I hear her sigh ''whatever'' and she pushed the phone back onto the holder.

I didn't even had to ask who that was I already knew it was my dad. Ugh, why did they always need to fight like this. She walked back into the living room. And her face lit up a little when she saw me.

''oh hey, is he asleep already?'' she smiled. ''yeah, pretty sure he is'' and got up from the couch. ''I'm gonna sleep mom'' I walked over to her and hugged her and walked up the stairs. ''goodnight Louisa'' she said after me, but I didn't say anything back.

I pulled out my clothes and got into an over-sized shirt from Chris and a sweat short and brushed my teeth . I sat on my bed staring at the photo from Chris and me. I picked it up and placed a kiss on it ''goodnight'' I whispered and turned my little lamp off and closed my eyes.

* * *

Justin-

I suddenly woke up because of my iPhone vibrating underneath my pillow.

I picked it up and answered it with a sleepy voice. ''hello?'' ''hey sweetheart!'' I looked at the display of my phone 'Caitlin' ugh, great. ''oh hey, what's the matter?'' I asked a little annoyed. ''uhh nothing just wanted to talk to you'' ''talk to me? Caitlin don't get me wrong but it's in the middle of the night!''

I was kind of awake now. ''ugh, before you never seem to care if it was in the middle of the night or every other time Justin.'' ''I know Caitlin but that was before I love talking to you Caitlin but not like before, you know we are over do you? We are not gonna happen okay?''

I didn't hear something back, was I to harsh to her. No of course I wasn't she wanted me back for a while now and I had to help her out of the dream. ''Okay Justin I get it, I will hang up now''

''I'm sorry Caitlin, talk to you later. Bye!'' I heard her sigh ''bye Justin'' I sigh too when I hung up the phone and I pushed it back underneath my pillow. I lied down again and closed my eyes, trying to sleep again.

* * *

Louisa-

I suddenly wake up, from loud screaming from downstairs.

I got out of my bedroom and try to hear what was going on. ''you tell me it's MY fault we are breaking up? you fucking cheated on me!'' I hear my mom scream ''It's not my fault I stopped loving and caring about you!'' I hear my dad yell back.

What were they thinking Joey could wake up if they continued screaming like this!

'than you should've told me you didn't wanted me anymore and you could've move on with that slut of yours!'' oh no, this isn't good. ''did you just called her a slut?''

I ran downstairs opening the front door. ''yes I did, you heard me!'' my mom yelled back.

Then they saw me standing in the opening of the door. ''Why do you two always have to fucking fight!'' I screamed and slammed the door behind me, running as hard as I can to the house across and pushing the doorbell.

Then I immediately realized that Chris was gone, he didn't live here anymore or anywhere else and he wasn't here to tell me it was going to be okay.

I wanted to run back to my house before they realized I was the one that ran to their house in PJ's and on bare foots and pushed on their doorbell like a crazy person would do that.

But before I could ran back to my own house the door went open and I got into state of shock.

Justin opened the door and looked at me, confused. ''oh hey Louisa'' he smiled but frowned a little at the same time. ''what are you doing here in the middle of the night?'' he laughed.

And all I could do was stare at his beautiful eyes that the moon hit with his shine.


End file.
